Destiny (update)
by munyo
Summary: Destiny put them together but can they stay together? Can Endymion overcome his stubbornness and let himself love Serenity? - The story is the same but the chapers are slightly modified.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear all. Now you might be surprised seeing this story again. This was the very first fanfiction I had ever written. I like to think since then my English got better and maybe my way of writing as well.**

 **Since so many of you loved this story, I thought it deserved a bit of update. Without changing anything in the story line I decided to correct some of the mistakes and generally bring in a bit more of what now I know about writing.**

 **Working on it is not my priority as I have several other fanfictions I want to finish but every now and then when I have the time I will work on this one as well. The full story is still available here on fanfiction with the same title so anyone who does not want to wait for my "upgrade" on it can read the story. So then, enjoy (:**

 **Chapter 1**

The horses were ready to go. The saddles in place, the straps tight under the horses' belly. Endymion stood patting their necks in satisfaction. He had wanted to check the four horses himself. He didn't like to ride any other horses than Midnight, his black stallion, but he couldn't do anything about that right now. He had to wait until he was at home again and, taking into consideration the situation at hand, that was still quite some time away.

A small smile played across his lips as he thought about what had happened at the party last night. That it was surprising was the understatement of the year or better yet the century. He and Kunzite had never thought the ball could ever end the way it did.

Endymion, the bachelor, the man who had never been with a woman longer than for 2-3 months, got married! And his wife was no one else but Princess Serenity, the only daughter of Queen Serenity, the Princess of the Moon! When the people are going to hear the news they will be shocked. Him… married…even he had to laugh when thinking about it.

He would never forget Kunzite's face during the small, short wedding and he definitely couldn't wait to see what his other 3 Generals would look like once they finally arrive home and they find out he was married. When Kunzite and he had come to the party they had had no idea that the Moon Royal Families would be attending it as well. None thought it was possible. They had never come before to the Earth. Well, after what had just happened, who knows really? It had been after all a masquerade and masquerades were one of the favorite types of balls on Earth. It could very well be that they had attended many such balls before. Only nobody had known about it.

Endymion's smile widened. Who would have guessed he was going to meet his soul mate at a ball?! Soul mate…he would never have believed it if it didn't happen with him. Shaking his head he took a deep breath. His life had just gotten very interesting.

Sounds, small and light steps coming from the direction of the house. Endymion turned to see the 3 people making their ways towards him. Serenity had her long silver hair in that funny Meatball style that was so well known to be her style. Her sky-blue eyes were angry and stubborn as she stared at him, her mouth sat in a straight line. Well, she wasn't too happy about this either it seemed. From now on she had to live with a man she knew nothing about because he was her destiny. Yeah sure… soul mates, who felt never ending love and desire for each other. Fairytale only little children believed in… He definitely did not.

Well, he didn't have a problem with the desire part to be honest and neither did Serenity. He could feel it from their link. A link that had magically bounded the two of them all of a sudden last night. A link that was new to both of them. But yes, he could understand desire but love...? Love was something he had never understood. He had never felt love before. Could this little, delicate beauty change it? He did not think so.

"Sere, you should really hide your hair. It could give us away if someone who didn't trust the moon sees us," Mina, the Princess of Venus said suddenly interrupting his thoughts. Endymion turned his attention towards the other woman. She also was a rare beauty with long blond hair and blue eyes. If Endymion hadn't met Serenity, Mina surely would have caught his attention. But in comparison to Serenity, she was just beautiful while the Moon Princess was gorgeous and interesting.

"Oh come on Mina! I have already told you, it isn't necessary. I can protect myself just fine." Serenity said dismissing her friend's concern.

"Can you?" Endymion asked mockingly. "I am not that sure about that. Anyway, Mina is right. We **have** **to** hide that hair of yours. On Earth none has silver hair. It is a dead give away. A risk we cannot take." Endymion added sternly. Without waiting for her response, he put a sea-blue headscarf around her hair and knotted it under her chin. Of course, the problem wasn't just with the silver hair; nobody on Earth had such white skin, such a delicate figure, such…there he went again…well that angelic beauty you could never hide.…

Serenity stared wide eyed at him, frozen like a deer in headlights. The link that tied them together since that very first kiss at the party, worked just fine. She could feel his desire for her. What scared her more, was that she felt the same way! She had never ever felt like this before. She had just wanted to go to that stupid masquerade, Mina – like always – joined her. Her friend was always up to a ball. It had been a real surprise however, when her mother had joined them as well. Of course now thinking about it, Serenity wouldn't be surprised at all if it turned out that her mother had known what was about to happen.

It had started just fine, like any other party on Earth; full of fun, laughing, and dancing. Then this black haired, blue-eyed demon had arrived. Serenity still saw red when she thought about it. They had been drawn to each other from the very beginning on. Their eyes had met across the room and from then on, there had been no turning back. Everything had happened so fast; a dance, a kiss, and then this weird link had formed. Their energy mixed with a bright burst. Her mother had felt the reaction of the Silver Crystal immediately. Soul mates…

Her destiny was now with the Earth prince. Serenity flushed thinking about what had happened next. Once they had discussed everything, her mother insisted on it. They weren't allowed to touch each another until they were married. It had been also clear with the amount of desire vibrating between them that it had to happen fast. The ceremony had been at dawn by the rules of the moon and now, she had to go back to the Earth Palace with Endymion. They were soul mates, that was what her mother said. They were the main characters of the legend. And the legend stated that they were to lead the Solar System to the Time Of The Peace. Their love would be the greatest love ever known. That was her destiny… It just never said they were going to meet at a ball and marry in a rush… Never the less, her mother seemed to be sure about it and she had to marry Endymion, this dark haired, handsome devil who kept staring at her with such intensity it awoke something warm and unfamiliar within her.

Kunzite coughed and the couple broke the eye contact at least. Endymion was thankful for his friend's interruption for once. He had been so caught up in what he had seen, what he had felt through his link to the princess he had forgotten where they were. He knew that Serenity didn't know that she opened the door to her feelings through the link. Her thoughts, her fears, her desire… it all ran through him with such speed Endymion's mind was still spinning from it. His fingers were still under Serenity's chin, his face just inches away from hers. That was just too much of temptation, he decided. He leaned down and kissed her hard on her lips before he took a step away from her. He noted with a boyish smirk that Serenity was more than shocked. Well, they were married; he could do whatever he wanted with his… _wife_ **.**

"Well then, we can go," Kunzite murmured rolling his eyes. This whole situation they got themselves into was crazy. Standing here with Endymion's wife… well that was crazy… more than crazy. He had never thought that his Prince would ever marry. He was a player, a charmer, a Don Juan… Married, dear God, the hell must have frozen over. However as he glanced at the princess standing next to the horse, he couldn't help but smile. Now if the prince had to marry, it was no surprise at all that his wife would be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.

Finally, in silence the group slowly mounted the horses and took off to begin their journey which would change the history of their world.

 **I hope those faithful fans of the story are happy to see this coming up again and getting a well-deserved upgrade on the chapters (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finished with the next update. I forgot how much I liked to write this story. My very first one (:**

 **Chapter 2**

The first day was not that interesting after all. They rode the whole day and stopped only for a small lunch around 1pm. Endymion and Kunzite rode in front of the small group, several feet behind them Serenity and Mina. The girls weren't used to ride the whole day, but they didn't complain about it. Endymion made it clear they were in a hurry and had to reach the castle as fast as possible. By late afternoon, every single muscle in Serenity's body screamed and demanded she stopped. The princess narrowed her eyes at Endymion's back. He did not seem to mind the all-day riding. Actually he almost looked like as if he was enjoying it. Stubbornly she pressed her lips together and willed her body to hold on.

"You know Sere, tomorrow you have to tell me EVERYTHING!" Mina grinned at her best friend, interrupting her thoughts but instead of taking her mind off of the black haired man in front of them, her friend's comment made her even more aware of him.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Serenity said however the flush on her cheek said a different story.

"Oh please... Don't forget that I am the God-" Mina started but was now interrupted by an annoyed Moon Princess.

"The Goddess of Love. Blablabla. I know, but I can assure you, there is nothing between us."

"I don't believe you young lady! I know you too well, I am your best friend after all and I saw how you looked at him. Not to mention the kiss you gave him after the very first dance." Mina wiggled her eyebrows in suggestion.

"Wait! HE kissed ME, not the other way around!" Serenity hissed back. She knew she was right… It was Endymion kissing her... at first…

"That isn't the point here. And you didn't resist either!" Mina waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Then before we went off today... I wonder how you could still act normal after such a kiss!" She added sighing dramatically.

"But... but I just... I was surprised, that's why I didn't complain about it!" What a lie... Even Serenity could tell it. "All right! There is... something between us. But that is only desire and nothing else." But than why did it hurt thinking about it? She didn't care if Endymion only lusted after her body did she?

Mina shook her head, "Desire or not, tomorrow morning you will tell me," Serenity said nothing to that and the two girls went back into silence.

Serenity's thoughts ran a mile while she looked at the man before her, thinking and wondering. Somehow Endymion must have felt her look on him because he glanced at her from over his shoulder and their eyes met.

God, she was beautiful, the way she held herself, the way her cheeks were pink from the wind. He was impressed that she didn't complain about riding all day even though it was obvious she was dead tired. He watched as her silver hair got loose under the scarf and as the wind played with the loose curls. Endymion scowled and looked around. They were almost at the end of the forest. It was late afternoon so nobody was around anymore. No danger someone might see them… see her. He sighed in relief.

When he saw the loose curls first he felt admiration then immediately this odd feeling, worry and protectiveness. Strange and new… he had felt it before only for his family. He glanced once again at the princess. Serenity was still looking at him with such intense eyes it moved something in him as desire took control over him and he began to feel uneasy. _Damn it with this woman_.

Forcing his attention away from the princess he turned and looked at Kunzite. His friend was trying hard not to look at him but he was grinning knowingly. Endymion rolled his eyes before he looked at the ladies again.

"2 more hours and we arrive to Town Elder. We will stay there for the night if it is all right with you," He said.

"Yeah. Fine." Serenity answered quickly and turned away from Endymion. She saw desire and promises in those deep blue eyes in the few moments they were looking at each other. It awoke feelings in her which she knew very little about. She had however the nagging feeling, her prince knew way much more about what was going on.

Kunzite watched the two women from the corner of his eyes too. He had used the chance and talked with both of them today. It had been a refreshing surprise. They weren't the stuck-up, egoistic, stupid princesses like the ones he had met before and what he had thought them to be. He had also seen the eager looks Serenity gave his Prince. Of course, that wasn't a surprise. That was something Endymion got from the women around him. Women were throwing themselves at his feet all the time. But this tiny princess was something else. Endymion looked differently at her. He would never tell this to Endymion; his friend would anyway deny it. But, he wasn't blind. Who knows? She was maybe the right woman for the prince.

He had also seen how Endymion looked around with panic in his eyes when he noticed that the scarf didn't hide all of Serenity's silver hair. Protective instinct wasn't just like him. Well of course if someone had a beauty as a wife...

The other girl, Mina, she was a Goddess too, he had to admit. Kunzite grinned. Well maybe Endymion wouldn't be the only lucky one.

A little after two hours, they arrived to Town Elder and stopped at an inn. When they dismounted the horses and a footman leaded the animals away to the stall, Endymion looked at the two women and guilt washed over him. They were so tired they could barely stand and they were probably dying from hunger as they had eaten only bread and cheese for lunch. He stepped closer to Serenity, sat the scarf right, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently.

"I am fine." She was tired and when her stomach grumbled loudly she looked embarrassed at Endymion. He smiled and stroked her face in return.

"Well than let's go." Kunzite said hiding his own amusement behind his hand.

Before they opened the door, Endymion turned to the girls, his face hard. "You stay with us all the time. I don't think you have ever been in an inn. Most men here are already drunk at this time of the night. They don't think twice about what they do." He didn't need to say more and the two princesses nodded in understanding.

As they walked into the inn there were four men around a table. They played card and were most likely drunk seeing how loud they were and how uncontrolled their movements were. There were two ladies with questionable morals with them. The owner stood behind another table.

"We need three rooms for tonight, warm dinner and something for our horses." Endymion said and with that the bargain began while Kunzite escorted the women to a table. After 10 minutes Endymion came over and sat down beside Serenity. The y actually had a good night, sitting around a table, eating their dinner. The girls asked a lot of questions about Earth and inns; they laughed about the different stories the two gentlemen told them. After some time one of the men from the table where they were playing card, came to them.

"Good evening sir. Are these beautiful ladies with you?" The man grinned and eyed first Mina than Serenity with hungry eyes.

"That is right. But they aren't the kind of ladies you are looking for, sorry." Endymion said looking straight into the other man's eyes.

"Well than what about playing card? The price would be the two beauties?" The stranger asked totally missing the undertone in Endymion's voice and the warning in his eyes.

"I already told you, they are not that kind of women. Live them alone and walk away." The prince said his eyes slowly turning colder now his annoyance and anger obvious in his voice.

"How can that be? Such beauties are good for only one thing if you know what I mean." His grin widened as he stepped behind Serenity and caught her arm. She had no time to be surprised or afraid. Endymion was immediately by her side and pushed the man away from her, his eyes glowing with something dangerous.

"You touch her again and I will kill you." He hissed at the man his grip hard on his arm. Serenity's eyes were wide with fear as she looked around, searching for Mina. Her best friend stood behind Kunzite. The general was standing right next to Endymion, his right hand at the hilt of his sword.

The owner chose this moment to run to them. He stepped between the two men, apologized in the name of the drunken man and led the still grinning stranger away.

Endymion was furious. He could feel how tense his body was, how he was still on the edge of drawing his sword and teaching that stupid idiot a lesson for what he dared to do. None was allowed to touch Serenity. He froze as that specific thought ran over his mind. What the hell was wrong with him?

He looked around and found Kunzite standing next to him with Mina behind him. He raised an eyebrow. His general seemed to be a bit too protective. _'Well well. That is interesting.'_

"Endymion?" Serenity's confused and shaky voice came from behind him. With a sigh he willed his body to relax before he turned to face her.

"I am sorry. It was a long day. We all are a bit too tense. It would be better if we called it a night." He said as gently as he could.

Everybody nodded in agreement as the small group made its way up to the rooms. Serenity's heart beat wildly as they took the stairs. The first room belonged to Kunzite, than came Mina's room, and finally the room she was going to share with her new husband. Their first night together. She was still trying to calm down her heart and catch her breath when Endymion stepped into the room behind her and closed the door. Serenity turned around and looked shyly at her husband. What now?

 **sabina21: Thank you!**

 **Gemnat, SerenityMorrison: I hope you both are going to like the updates!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I hope you will like it (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**So it took some time to rework this chapter. I will try to work on the next ones and pick up the other stories left unfinished as well. I just need to find the time! (:**

 **Chapter 3**

Endymion was still deep in thoughts as the door closed behind them. What had happened earlier made him somewhat uneasy. What he had felt when that good for nothing piece of…. He shook his head. He was angry, actually more than angry when he thought about the event. And all this fury only because a man played with the idea of having the petit woman standing next to him… It was strange. He had never ever felt so protective about a woman before. Could he really kill someone if he tried to hurt Serenity? Because that had been one of the thoughts running through his mind earlier.

Dismissing the disturbing thought from his mind for the time being he glanced down at Serenity and grinned. She was standing next to him, her small body tense with embarrassment as she looked everywhere but at the bed in the center of the room. So the sweet princess was shy. How very interesting…

"You look tired. Why don't you go and take a bath?" He whispered into her ear enjoying how she shivered at the small intimacy. As he leaned back his grin widened even more. Serenity was flushed. She stepped away from him, put her bag on one of the chairs and took her only nightdress from it. Without a second thought she all but ran to the bathroom.

Endymion shook his head in amusement. What kind of game fate was playing with them for putting them together? They could not have been more different and still the innocent woman in the bathroom caught his interest like no other had ever had before. He was attracted to her with a desire that seemed to be escalating with every hour they spent together. Taking a deep breath he finally sat down on the bed and patiently waited for his wife to get ready.

Serenity was taking her sweet time with the bath. She was scared but to be honest also excited when she thought about where the night could lead. She could feel herself blushing and her heart was beating fast in her chest. Finally, she pulled herself together, put her nightdress on and stepped into the bedroom. She glanced at Endymion from the corner of her eyes as she sat down to comb her long silver hair.

"Ready?" he asked from behind her, still sitting on the bed. Serenity gulped and taking a deep breath she finally looked up, her eyes meeting his midnight blue ones in the mirror.

"Yes." She said determined. No matter what waited for her, she was ready. After all she was officially his wife.

"All right." Endymion answered, stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Where... Where are you going?" Serenity asked dumbfounded and truly confused.

Endymion grinned devilishly; within a second he was standing behind her chair and turned her towards him before she could even blink.

"It is really flattering, that you are waiting this...night so much, but I didn't mean it that way. I simply wanted to know if you were ready with your bath." His grin widened on his face as Serenity blinked several times and turned tomato red.

"I... I didn't..." she stuttered.

"It is all right Angel. Don't you worry, we will have time for everything later." he said and leaned down to kiss her. Not as harshly as he had kissed her before on the ball. No, this kiss was gently and soft, Endymion was determined to enjoy every second of it. Serenity was stunned first her eyes wide open in surprise as his lips captured hers. But soon she forgot everything, her shock, her surprise and worries, everything but the black haired prince in front of her. Her arms wrapped around his neck on their own accord, their tongues danced in perfect sync. Endymion would have been happy to stay there, kissing her for the rest of the night but unfortunately, humans need air so they broke apart gasping after a few moments. He smiled at her, slowly lifted his hand and gently unfolded her arms from around his neck. Before he lowered her arm back onto her laps he placed a soft, tiny kissed on her left palm. By the time Serenity's heart stopped beating like a manic and her breathing had started slowing down, Endymion was already in the bathroom. Closing her eyes for a moment she sight deeply and turned back towards the mirror and began to comb her hair again.

After about 20 minutes, Endymion opened the bathroom's door. He was only wearing a pair of boxers which caused a blush to spread across Serenity's face yet again. She watched as he dried his damp hair with a towel and could feel his intent eyes on her.

As Endymion stood there in the room, he was barely aware of what he was doing. The princess in front of the mirror was beautiful like an angel and temptingly innocent. The room felt suddenly very small and he couldn't hold himself back anymore… and he didn't want to. Tossing the towel on the floor, he walked towards her chair and stopped right in front of her. Their eyes never left each other's; there was no need for words as he helped her up. They were standing only an inch from each other their breaths mingling. He carefully watched her face but there was no trace of fear on it. She wore a light blue nightdress; which barely reached her mid-thigh. Her silver hair was down and it was so long it almost hit the floor. Endymion slid his fingers through her silky curls. He gently took the comb from her and put it on the table. His eyes slipped at her body, her snow white skin, her tiny waist, her beautiful breasts. His dark blue eyes were almost black with desire. Looking into her eyes he groaned and kissed her with such passion he thought he might bruise her soft lips. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer.

When Serenity saw Endymion's eyes dark with passion, she knew there was no turning back. She should have been afraid and what really scared her was the fact that she was not. She wanted this.

 _'He is my husband. There is nothing wrong with wanting him.'_ she thought. With her conscience at ease, she let her desire take over control. She didn't know when Endymion had released her waist, the next thing she was aware of, was her nightdress slipping down her body. Her eyes went wide for a moment, but she relaxed immediately when Endymion began to kiss her neck and shoulder. She closed her eyes and let out a moan. That was the moment, when her nightdress finally slipped down her body, leaving her naked in front of Endymion.

Endymion took her in, his eyes running down her flawless body. He could think of only one word. Perfection. Seconds passed by without them moving. Endymion was watching her intently and Serenity could take no more of it. Shyly and ashamed she tried to hide her body from him.

"I... I know that I will not be your first. I am... I am not like you imagined, am I?" She stuttered uneasy.

Endymion frowned; what the hell was she talking about? He had never seen a woman more beautiful than she was. He glanced at his boxers. Yeah, he had never wanted anyone so much either.

"What-?" He started but Serenity turned away from him downcasting her eyes.

"You don't find me attractive. That is why you didn't touch me right? I am sor... What are you laughing about?" When she heard his laugh, her shyness suddenly turned into anger. Maybe she was not so perfect after all, but surly she wasn't that ugly! What hell was he laughing about! That was rude and…

"You truly are innocent aren't you?" Endymion asked interrupting her thoughts. "You are the most beautiful women I have ever met, sorry that your beauty dazzled me for a second," he said mockingly and to prove what he just said, he grabbed her hand and pressed it against his growing desire.

"Never question my desire for you, Love."

"I... I..."

Endymion put a finger on her lips. "No more talking." he said, picked her up and laid her gently on the bed.

"We can talk later." he said and kissed her again.

He wanted to be gentle and careful. He knew how innocent she was… a virgin. He had never chosen a virgin as his mistress before. They needed carefulness and attention; and that was something that he had no care or time for. With Serenity however, everything felt different. He wanted to protect and take care of her. Protect her from everything and everyone… even from himself. These feelings confused him. These were feelings he had to sort out but not now. Now he wanted to focus only on her. His lips touched and caressed her neck; he felt her pulse beating fast under his skin. He touched her breasts first with his hand, then with his lips causing Serenity to moan deeply. While his tongue and lips played with her breast, his hand went lower.

Serenity gasped; she had never ever felt this way before. When Endymion pushed one finger inside, she felt uneasy and went completely still. He looked at her and smiled.

"Relax." he whispered into her ear and slowly started to move. Serenity couldn't remember clearly what happened next. It was warm and it felt like flying… higher and higher. Her body began to shake and she cried out only one name.

"Endy!"

Endymion never felt so much satisfaction before. While Serenity tried to pull herself together, he gently kissed her inner tight, belly, breasts and lips, every sweet part of her body.

"God you are beautiful." he whispered against her skin.

Serenity's breathing slowly started to get back to normal and she finally managed to glance up at him.

"I... Thank you. I never thought it... it could be like this. But..." She started but found it difficult to find the right words.

"But?" Endymion asked frowning.

Serenity flushed; she downcasted her eyes and hid her face into his chest.

"Serenity? What is wrong Love?" he asked again and lifted her chin to look into those shining clear blue eyes.

"Nothing but you... you know... you didn't..." she glanced shyly at him.

Endymion had to bite back a smile. _'That is really sweet.'_ He thought and kissed her again quickly.

"We still have time. I am not yet finished with you." He said finally to her, took her hand and placed it just above his boxers.

"I... I don't know. I had never done this before." Serenity started biting her lips in worry.

"I know. Just relax I am just a man, a human being, there is nothing to worry about." Seeing that Serenity still was unsure, he took her hand again and helped her pull his boxers down. Serenity shyly looked at him.

"Oh God." she whispered.

Endymion grinned at her reaction. "Well, that's new. Nobody said that before."

"Don't tease me! Sorry that I am not used to… this!" Serenity snapped at him, her face red like a tomato.

"I don't mind that. But let me tell you this, you are only going to be used to sex with me." Endymion winked and positioned himself between her legs. Serenity bit down on her lower lips afraid for the first time that night.

"I won't lie to you. It will hurt, but only at first." He whispered and kissed her ear to make her tense body relax. It worked and as she closed her eyes in pleasure he pushed very slowly and carefully. Serenity hissed; then her face went blank.

"Are you all right?" Endymion asked. He had to gather all his self-control not to move; but there was no answer from Serenity.

"Talk to me Serenity."

She finally looked at him and smiled a pale and shaky smile. She lifted her hips slowly, tentatively up against his. The feeling that followed the movement made her eyes go wide. When she had had a girls' night with the Senshi they had often talked and giggled about the secret topic, sex. Funny really, because none of them had any experience. But this… this was not how she imagined it could ever be.

Endymion closed his eyes tightly and grabbed the sheet to control his desire filled body.

"I hope you know what you are doing to me," he whispered against her skin.

Serenity smiled innocently up at him and moved her hips again.

"God." Endymion hissed and began to move with her. He couldn't help himself any longer as they danced the oldest and most sacred of all dances.

"Easy, Love." Endymion murmured, stifling her moans with his lips as they flew higher and higher until nothing else existed but them.

After long, passion filled moments, they both lied on their backs. As they finally caught their breaths Endymion turned to his side and pulled Serenity into his arms.

"You know, I wanted to be careful." Endymion said as he kissed her temple gently.

"You were. I don't think it could have been more beautiful." she smiled and laid her head on his chest in pure satisfaction.

Endymion gently stroked her hair perfectly content, when Serenity stunned him with her next question.

"Was I... good enough?"

That was a question he would have never thought the shy and innocent princess would ask right after her first time together.

"You were more than good." He said honestly as he propped up on his elbow and looked down at her flushed face. She was damn good. To be honest he had never felt this way with anybody else before, but he didn't want to tell her that. Not until he could sort out this mess in his head.

Serenity nibbled on her lower lips and shyly looked up at him. Endymion frowned trying to place her expression. There was something she wasn't saying… His eyes widened a fraction as understanding dawned on him.

"Oh no, Serenity, no." He said shaking his head. Serenity pouted ever so sweetly.

"It is not that I don't want you. Hell I want you even more than before, but I can't. You wouldn't be able to walk in the morning if I would take you again." he said grinning and leaned down to kiss her lips lightly. Serenity smiled into the kiss, and nestled herself into his arms. Within a moment she was tight asleep.

Endymion stayed awake for hours. When did he start to care about what would happen to the women he was with? He never did! He couldn't change in a day! But it seems he did… in a way for sure. If he would be still the same man, he wouldn't think twice about taking her again. Especially since she seemed to want it! Why? Why did he care? If he still would be the same man, he would leave her alone in the bed now or send her away. Could it be that he..? No. That couldn't be. Love only made men blind. He turned and looked at Serenity. She was sleeping peacefully with a small smile at the corner of her lips.

It couldn't be... But then why did his heart beat so fast? She was so beautiful. He knew he would never forget this night. Suddenly his heart jumped into his throat. She could be pregnant right now. She could be with his child right in this moment. He had never been this careless with his mistresses! He had always made sure that an unwanted child could not be conceived. Now he hadn't used any protection, and Serenity was too innocent to know about birth control. Surprisingly the thought that she could be pregnant, didn't scare him as much as it should have… Endymion shook his head, enough from these confusing feelings! He had no time to sort this mess out. Not now… He kissed Serenity's temple once more and fell asleep.

 **So this chapter now is ready. Meanwhile I am working on my two other stories I left unfinished. They also need some reworking I realized. I am just wondering if I should do the "update" of the chapters where I originally posted them or open a new story for them… Any idea?**

 **sabina21: Here comes the update!**

 **SerenityMorrison: Well I have to be honest, it was challenging.. Especially since I did not want to change too much.**

 **raye85: I honestly try not to change too much but I can't help myself. My English wasn't its best when I wrote the original story (:**

 **chaoticwisdom: Many thanks! I am really happy if you think my writing improved! It is hard to update this story without changing it too much but I try my best!**

 **angelamichaelis: Well I am not sure if or when I will continue this story there are three others I need to finish first ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! I just finished updating the next chapter! I hope you are going to enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 4**

Slowly Serenity began to wake up. Was it already morning? She didn't want to open her eyes. Everything was so perfect at the moment; warm and safe was the only way to describe it. Her eyelids fluttered open and the room came slowly into view. Her head was resting on Endymion's bare chest, his strong and steady heartbeat pounded in her ear. His breathing was even, a clear signal that he was still asleep. Her left arm laid across his stomach, her long, long hair cascaded over the side of the bed. Serenity couldn't fall back asleep even if she would have tired to. Her thoughts were still busy with last night. She blushed at the memories; it had been… incredible. Biting on her lower lips she pushed herself onto her elbow and studied the man lying next to her. During the night their blanket somehow slipped to their hips leaving his upper body naked for her eyes. She flushed a bit. He was beautifully built from wide, banded shoulders all the way down to his narrow hips, muscular chest and strong arms. His arms were now protectively around her waist with his hand resting on her butt. Her sight fell back to his face. _Strong chin, kissable_ mouth, the reflection of the fire in his deep blue eyes... Wait! Were his eyes really open?

"Ehhh Morning?" Serenity said nervously.

"Good morning there. Seeing anything you like?" Endymion grinned back at her teasingly. Waking up and finding someone lying next to him was something new for him as well.

"I..." Serenity didn't know what to say, the blush on her face deepened as her cheeks heated with embarrassment.

All Endymion could think about was how damn sexy she was at the moment. He slipped his hand from her butt to her shoulder and pulling her closer he kissed her. The kiss was soft and gentle; if he didn't know better, he would have said, it was filled with... love. But of course that was not possible.

"I wouldn't mind waking up to this sight every morning." he grinned as he pulled away from the kiss, his eyes were on her bare breasts.

"M-hm." Serenity murmured her thoughts were still around the kiss. After a few moments when his worlds finally registered in her mind, she frowned. Following his hungry gaze her eyes went wide and she jerked the blanket up to her chin.

"Pervert!"

Endymion laughed whole heartily. "Your shyness is very cute; Love. As if I haven't already seen everything last night." He winked at her. He was in an oddly playful mood which was really strange, completely not like him. This tiny woman certainly made him do crazy things. In a second he was hovering above her and smiled down mischievously at her. "Not to talk about, that I didn't only see everything but-"

There were small hands on his lips immediately. "Don't." she said. Her light blue eyes shy and flustered. Endymion took her hands from his lips and kissed her palm.

"You are really something else princess." Intense blue eyes were burning into hers as he slowly bent down. Serenity closed her eyes and waited for the soft lips to touch hers. Nothing. Frowning she opened her eyes to find his grinning face staring down at her.

Endymion raised his brows in a mocking way. "Waiting for something?"

Serenity gaped at him in surprise for a second before she narrowed her eyes. "You are-" She trailed off not really knowing how to express her frustration with him.

Endymion laughed whole heartily for the second time that day. "Well, as a gentleman, it would be unacceptable to let the lady wait." he said and kissed her passionately. However the kiss ended too soon.

"As if you were a gentleman..." Serenity mumbled but a shy smile settled on her face.

"Saying something?" Endymion asked with a lopsided grin.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" Serenity asked her eyes going wide as Endymion slowly pulled away taking the blanket with him in the process.

"It is time to get up. Kunzite and your friend, Mina, will be waiting for us to join them for breakfast." Endymion stood up and went to the bathroom, not caring that he was totally nude. Halfway to the bathroom he turned back. Serenity sat on the bed, her face tomato red as she held the blanket firmly around her body. Endymion raised his brows.

"Coming?" He asked.

"Like this?" Serenity stared at him dumbfounded.

"Like what? Ooooh. You mean naked? I am also naked and still alive, am I not? It is not a big deal. People are usually taking a shower without cloths you know." Endymion said as if he was talking to a child.

"Look, this... thing is completely new for me! Maybe it is not a big deal for you to be naked in front of someone, but it is for me!" Serenity snapped back at him her cheeks turning red.

"Damn it Serenity! I am not just someone, but your goddamn husband! Just what do you think I will do, that I didn't do before?!" Endymion shouted suddenly. He was angry, very angry. What had he ever done for her to have so little faith and trust in him? He stepped to the bed and jerked her up. The blanket fell on the floor.

Seeing Serenity's eyes widening in fear and her lips trembling Endymion sighed and ran a hand over his hair in frustration. "I want you to trust me. I don't want to hurt you; I want to PROTECT you. Can't you understand that? I didn't want to scare you." he said, his voice soft, willing her to understand his confusing feelings.

"All right. Just please give me some time. I need to get used to…this… us, okay?" Serenity whispered her feelings just as stormy as his.

Endymion waited a few moments to calm his nerves. It really was strange how upset he got with her all of a sudden. She was right, he needed to give her time.

"You have all the time you want." He said, his feelings under control again as he softly caressed her cheek. Serenity smiled shyly at him. "Can I?" She asked nodding towards the bathroom.

Endymion stepped back and watched as the small princess disappeared behind the bathroom's door…. with the blanket still around her.

He shook his head and sat down on the bed with a deep sight. _'She isn't the only one to get used to this.'_ He thought and began to get ready himself. 20 minutes later they were ready to leave the room.

-0-0-0

"How much time until we reach the Palace, Endy?" Serenity asked, while Endymion put her scarf around her hair. He froze for one second before smirked at her mischievously.

"Endy?"

Serenity downcasted her eyes in embarrassment, "Sorry I just-"

"It is alright. Last night you called me that too. Well actually you called me a lot of things, but I don't think you would like to repeat them in daylight." He winked at her and if it was possible Serenity flushed even more. As she opened her mouth, to answer, there was a load knock on the door.

"Endymion? Are you awake?" Kunzite's voice drifted in from the other side of the door.

"Yeah. What is it, Kunzite?" Endymion asked but did not bother to open the door just yet.

"It is time for breakfast and we really need to go." The muffled voice came from outside.

"Okay. Give us one more minute." Endymion answered and turned to Serenity.

"Well, care to join me my lady?" He asked playfully offering his arm to her.

Serenity smiled back at him enjoying the small game between them.

"Certainly kind Sir." With that she took his arm and they stepped out the room.

The breakfast was nice. They ate and chatted about everything and nothing. Every now and then, Mina threw a curious glance at Serenity and raised her eyebrows in question. Serenity's face was completely expressionless as she tried to ignore her best friend. She knew it very well, what her friend wanted to know but she also knew she did not want to discuss the topic… certainly not now in front of everyone.

"Answering your question, Serenity, I think if we go fast enough, we can reach the Palace within 3 days." Endymion turned suddenly to her. Serenity nodded excitedly. She really couldn't wait to get to the Earth Palace.

In no time they finished their breakfast, paid for the rooms and went to the stall.

"Wouldn't it be a better idea, being careful instead of _fast enough_?" Mina asked not liking a bit the idea of putting her Princess into unnecessary danger. "There are too many people on Earth, who doesn't trust the Moon." she said.

"That is an underestimate." Kunzite mumbled but let the Prince answer the question.

"Maybe. It depends on where on Earth you are. Don't worry, we won't take any unnecessary risk." Endymion confirmed.

Mina wasn't sure how much she liked the answer she got but she let it go for the time being.

Serenity thought about this specific conversation for a long time. It was a shame, that the people on Earth were so unreasonable when it came to the Moon. They thought that the people on the Moon were witches and evil. To tell the truth she had no idea how they were going to take the fact, that she was now their beloved prince's wife. Of course there were people who weren't that much against the Moon and other planets, but still... What if they wanted to attack her? She glanced at Endymion _. 'No. I don't need to worry. He will protect me.'_

"Are there a lot of people, who doesn't like the people from the Moon?" She asked the black haired man in front of her.

"Well, it is always changing. I like to think, that there are less and less as the time pisses." Endymion said looking at her.

"What about your parents? What do they think?" Serenity asked. It was hard to notice how Kunzite immediately turned away. He surely did not wish to answer **that** question. He watched Endymion's reaction carefully. He was wondering that he was going to answer? His friend's face was unreadable as he turned his eyes away from the two women as well.

"Let's go." He said and with that he turned his horse around.

Mina and Serenity exchanged a worried look.

"Endy?" Serenity asked softly and uncertainly.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you." he said firmly but clearly ending the conversation as he mounted his horse.

 **Thank you all for reading this updated version of the story! I really feel it deserved to be "upgraded" (:**

 **sabina21: Well some complication is going to happen soon (:**

 **angelamichaelis: Thank you! I just couldn't decide if I should just replace the chapters at the "old story" or begin it anew like I did with Destiny.**

 **Godschildtweety: I am really happy you like it! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear all! I wish you all a very merry and happy Christmas! I hope you can spend it with your loved ones! (:**

 **Chapter 5**

As the group started their journey to the Earth Palace the air was heavy with tension, the discussion earlier between Endymion and Serenity left everyone deep in their thoughts. Endymion's face was expressionless as he kept staring ahead but Kunzite had a good idea about what could be running through the dark haired Prince's head. He himself wasn't sure what kind of welcome they would get once they were to reach the Palace. He threw a glance over his shoulder at the girls; they were awfully quiet and seemed to be distracted. Mina was frowning, probably trying to understand why Endymion hadn't answered a simple question. Serenity's face was just as emotionless as the Prince's was. Kunzite couldn't help the smile that touched his lips. It seemed that Endymion really found his soul mate. They were in a funny way alike, but still so very different from each other. As he watched the silver haired Princess carefully, he raised his eyebrow; Serenity sat uneasy in her saddle. He grinned and shook his head as he turned back towards Endymion. Well, his Prince did not wait too long with the wedding night, but what else was he really expecting. Endymion had never been famous of his patience. Not talking about the obvious desire between the two…

The men rode several feet in front of the girls, just like they had done the day before, giving some privacy to both parties. Kunzite cleared his throat and looked at Endymion.

"Don't you think you should have answer-" he started but Endymion interrupted him before he could have even finished his sentence.

"There is nothing to say about the topic." His answer was like a hiss and Kunzite held his tongue wisely. It was never a good idea to push the Prince when he did not want to talk about a topic. Taking his eyes off his friend, Kunzite threw a glance at the ladies again. He couldn't help but notice how Serenity was still fidgeting in her saddle. The grin widened on his face as he turned back towards Endymion.

"I thought you didn't like virgins."

Endymion looked at his friend from the corner of his eyes, his blue eyes flashing with warning. "I don't."

"Then what about her?" Kunzite nodded towards Serenity. Endymion did not have to turn to know what his friend was referring to. He had also noticed how uneasy Serenity was, clearly uncomfortable in her saddle. He scolded himself silently; he should have known better… he knew better! He should have been more careful last night.

"What about her?" He asked finally. When Kunzite only wiggled his eyebrows at him, he sighed rolling his eyes. "She is my wife. You surely knew I would take her." he said matter of factly and shrugged.

"Sure. If you were soo not interested in her, you would have waited till we were home. But as you couldn't keep your hands and other body parts off of her-"

"I never said I was not interested in her. Any man, with eyes and a healthy libido would be attracted to such a beauty." Endymion said interrupting him yet again.

"That is right. But if you are only lusting after her body, tell me, why did you take her only once? It surely wasn't enough for you, if my knowledge about your appetite is-"

"And how on Earth do you have any knowledge about what is and what is not enough for me?" Endymion snapped, his eyes turning an angry blue now. This conversation started to lead toward a very sensible and shaky topic. He knew perfectly well what Kunzite wanted to know. He wanted to hear him talking about feelings that he couldn't and didn't want to speak about. He didn't like it, not one bit.

"Well, based on the many mistresses you have had, but mostly from Beryl, if you want to know." Everybody knew that the red headed woman was one of the mistresses Endymion had. That woman liked to talk about their relationship openly, trying to steady her position with that. Endymion had never really given any thoughts about that. Everybody knew he only wanted one thing from her.

"Look I respect her, because she is my wife. I lust after her body. I may even like her, but that is it. Nothing more, so leave the topic the fuck alone!" He said glaring at his friend. Kunzite opened his mouth to say something, but then changed his mind. He was himself not hundred percent sure how deep his Prince's feeling may ran but he wasn't blind either. Something slowly but surely started to change in Endymion the moment the little Princess stepped into his life. _'You will find out yourself, sooner or later. I just hope it won't be too late.'_ He thought shaking his head. _  
_  
Meanwhile the girls were having their own conversation.

"So?" Mina asked mischievously. She was thinking a lot about what exactly the prince didn't want to tell them, and she had a really bad feeling about it, but she decided to leave the matter alone for the time being. She could wait and act when there really was a problem. Now she wanted to focus on her friend. She was curious about last night, of course. It wasn't even a question if they had spent the night together, the answer was really obvious. But what she really wanted to know was if the prince was careful with Serenity. If he was not...

"I don't know what you mean, Mina." Serenity's red face however, said a different story.

"Don't be mean!" Her friend whined in typical Mina style.

"I am not mean! What should I say? It… happened." Serenity murmured feeling more than just a bit uncomfortable. How on the Moon was someone supposed to talk about sex so openly? It made her flush deep to the roots of her hair.

"And?!"

"Mina, please, what if they hear us?" Serenity whimpered. She didn't dare to think about how the men would tease them if they were to hear what they were talking about.

"They won't! They are several feet away. Now stop trying to find excuses. Was it good? Was he careful with you?" Mina asked excitedly.

"It was good. Actually it was better than you can imagine. And yes, he was very careful. It was... beautiful. It was almost like he would... love me." Serenity whispered the last part so quietly that Mina almost missed it. There was a heavy silence for a few minutes after that.

"You can be right. Last night I talked a bit with Kunzite. He didn't really want to talk about it much, but he mentioned that Endymion is different with you then he usually is with other women. But you have to be careful. He does not give his heart easily." Mina nodded thoughtfully.

"Kunzite said that? You think, that maybe, Endymion could come to love me?"

"I am sure of it! Who could not love you, girl?" Mina winked at her with a big smile on her face.

Serenity thought about what her friend said for a few minutes. She knew, at least she guessed, that there had been many women in Endymion's life. Her heart jumped at the thought. What if he loved one of them? What if his heart already belonged to someone else? No, that couldn't be... Surely he would have said so if that was the case. Endymion seemed to be an honest man, a painfully honest one actually. Still, a tiny bit of doubt refused to vanish from her heart. After a moment her eyes went wide and she turned to Mina with a gasp.

"You talked with Kunzite last night? When? Where?"

"Ummm, well, when we went to sleep last night. You were so busy with each other you didn't even say your goodbyes you know. Kunzite was still worried about the man, who came to us during dinner. We just... Alright! I invited him to my room, but just so we could talk about possible dangers, like that man!" Mina flushed a bit making sure she was not looking at her friend.

"Sure, yeah. Am I right to assume, that you have your eyes on him?" Serenity grinned, relieved that they were discussing her friend's love life instead of hers.

"Maybe." Mina winked at her again. Suddenly she turned towards Serenity. "I have an idea! Do you want to find out what Endymion feels for you?"

"Of course I want to," Serenity nodded a bit uncertainly.

"What about the link you share with him? You know, you said you felt it when he desired you, and he could feel your feelings too?! Can't you use it and find out what is in his mind?" She asked excitedly.

"It is not that easy. I would never do it, even if I could use this link that way." Serenity shook her head.

"You can't do it?"

"No. It's not that easy. I don't know what exactly this link is and how it works. We still have to learn how to use it. We can feel what the other is feeling, but only when we are close to each other and the feelings are really strong. The link will get stronger with time I think." Serenity mused.

After that they talked about small nothingness while they got closer and closer to the palace. When the night arrived, Endymion turned towards the girls.

"We won't reach the next village before it will get completely dark. We have to spend the night here." He said making his horse stop.

"You mean here? In the forest?" Serenity asked with wide eyes, looking around surprised.

"Yeah." The answer was that simple.

"Isn't it dangerous here?" Mina blinked worriedly, her eyes running around their surroundings carefully.

"It will be alright. It isn't cold at night, and for dinner we can eat the rabbit Kunzite had shot earlier. Kunzite and I will take turns at staying awake and keeping watch in case there would be any wild animals around, but this forest is quite peaceful," Endymion said. He himself wasn't that happy about the idea to sleep in the forest but this way they could reach the palace faster so he decided to take the risk.

"All right," Serenity said suddenly, surprising everyone with her calm attitude. Endymion looked definitely dumbfounded. Serenity surprised him again and again. He thought that he would have to argue with her long before she would finally agree to stay here.

"What?" Serenity asked blinking around confused. Did she say something wrong?

"Nothing." Endymion smiled at her shaking his head. He had to realize at that moment, that it was going to be hard not to fall in love with her.

The men dismounted their horses then helped the girls as well. There was a lake nearby and while the girls went to take a bath, Endymion and Kunzite made a fire and prepared dinner. After their small dinner, Kunzite began with the guarding while Mina and Serenity laid down the blankets. Mina stood up with a grin when Endymion made his way towards them.

"Where are you going?" Serenity asked surprised.

"I'll give you both some privacy. Anyways, Kunzite seems to be very lonely over there," Mina winked and all but ran towards Kunzite.

Endymion looked questioningly at Serenity but she could only shrug in respond. Her friend was sometimes very odd. Endymion took his armor off and laid down next to Serenity, hugging her close to him, and pulled their blanket over them. Serenity didn't protest; she was nestled between his arms, with her back against his chest.

"Sorry about today." Endymion said suddenly. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as his hand started to caress her stomach on its own accord.

"Sorry about what?" Serenity asked turning her head slightly to look back at him.

"About the riding. I know you were uneasy after last night." He whispered against the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"It is all right. It was strange at first, but I got used to it. Don't worry." she smiled reassuringly at him. There was a silence between them for a while. Serenity bit down on her lower lips.

"Will we today...?" she started blushing, thankful for the dark night and that she was laying with her back to him.

Endymion chuckled against her skin pulling her even closer to his strong body. "I wish we could, but I don't think you would like audience. Anyway, you are too loud," he grinned mischievously.

"I am not!" Serenity snapped, her eyes going wide and her face turning red as she glared at him over her shoulder.

"Sure, Angel. I am happy that my rooms are so far away from the rooms of my parents in the Palace." Endymion laughed again winking at her.

Serenity hid her face from him and hesitated. After they had left their room in the inn, he didn't touch her; he didn't even give her a small kiss. Nothing. Had he already have enough of her? She wondered.

Endymion felt Serenity going tense in his arms and even though he could not make out any of her thoughts through their link, he knew something was bothering her.

"Well, I can't take you now, but I can do this," he murmured and turned her around in his arms, kissing her so passionately that all other concerns vanished from her thoughts. When he finally broke the kiss, she could only look up at him in blind desire.

"I won't kiss you again tonight. If I would, I wouldn't be able to control myself," Endymion murmured closing his desire filled eyes trying to maintain his self-control.

"You still don't want to tell me?" Serenity asked after a moment, breaking the silence between them.

"Tell you what?"

"About your parents. Do they hate the people from the Moon?" she asked very softly. The question did not let her relax the whole day. She couldn't forget how he had avoided answering earlier.

Endymion did not say anything, did not even move for a long while. When she thought he was not going to answer, finally he let out a deep sigh, "No. They don't."

"Really?" She asked surprised. The way he avoided the topic, she had thought differently.

"Really."

"Then why didn't you say so this morning?" Serenity blinked confused.

"This is complicated, Angel. We will have a long day tomorrow. Go to sleep." Endymion said, pulling her closer placing a soft kiss on her hair.

"Okay. But you will have to answer later, you know that right?" Serenity yawned and soon after that, fell asleep. Endymion smiled down at her and slowly drifted into sleep himself.

Mina arrived shortly after that. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as she looked at the couple. She hoped with all of her might that they would find happiness together. With a final look at them she went to her blanket which was a bit farther from them and fell asleep.

The few hours until Endymion had to take over Kunzte's place was quiet and undisturbed. The Prince gently untangled himself from Serenity's arms. She mumbled incoherently in her sleep but did not wake.

As Endymion stepped up to Kunzite, he rubbed the last trace of sleep from his eyes. "Was everything all right?" He asked quietly, careful not to wake up the women.

"Yes." Kunzite nodded.

"Perfect. Go to sleep now." Endymion said. Kunzite yawned in response as he stood up stretching his arms.

"You spend a lot of time with Mina." Endymion added as an afterthought.

"Yeah. Is there a problem with it?" Kunzite stopped moving looking at his friend frowning.

"Not at all. Just saying." The Prince shrugged nonchalant.

"I know what you are hinting at. I, for myself, won't let love slip through my fingers." Kunzite said staring at his friend. He only snorted at that. "I also know what you think about love."

Endymion rolled his eyes. "It only makes men blind. I don't need it."

"You know I am really curious, how long will you be able to deny it. I am not blind and neither is Mina. Soon Serenity would want to hear those 3 little words."

Endymion went still for a long moment. When Kunzite was sure, his friend was not going to comment on that, and started to turn around to leave, Endymion's voice made him stop, "Earlier, she asked about my parents."

Kunzite frowned letting out a sigh. He had a pretty good idea what the Princess had wanted to know. "What did you say to her?"

"The truth."

"The truth?" Kunzite raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah. That they do not hate the people from the Moon."

"That is not the truth, Endymion, we both know that." He shook his head.

"It is part of the truth."

"You should have told her how it really is."

"Really? And how? Look, Angel, my parents don't hate the people from the Moon, but they do not like them either. I have absolutely no idea how they are going to react, once they find out that we are married. So please be prepared, that they may not give you a warm welcome?! That would have been really reassuring." The angry and sardonic answer surprised Kunzite and he blinked a few times before he answered.

"Maybe you could send them a message. You can tell them that you are married and who your wife is. So they could get used to the idea by the time we will arrive. This way it won't be such a surprise for them when we get home."

"I will think about it." Endymion sighed closing his eyes and leaning his head back . Kunzite shook his head as he went to his own blanket to rest. Who knew what was waiting for them at home...

 **As always, please let me know how you liked this updated version of the story (:**

 **sabina21: Soon that part will be updated as well ;)**

 **SerenityMorrison: Thanks for reading this new version of the story!**

 **LoveInTheBattleField: Merry Christmas to you too!**


End file.
